


ad undas

by GrumpiestCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/pseuds/GrumpiestCat
Summary: There are one hundred thousand kilometers of blood vessels in the average human body, and if they were pulled out, strung along the center of the earth, they would encircle it multiple times, like tying a ribbon around a meaningless gift given to a lover for a stupid, commercial holiday, like a noose.





	

There are one hundred thousand kilometers of blood vessels in the average human body

(not average, never average)

and if they were pulled out, strung along the center of the earth, they would encircle it multiple times, like tying a ribbon around a meaningless gift given to a lover for a stupid, commercial holiday, like a noose.

They circulate somewhere around five liters of blood with as much as one liter causing

(error)

with two liters of loss unless immediately treated with transfusions

(A negative)

kidney or brain or heart damage or amputation or

(error)

millions of millions of red blood cells crowding out the smaller leukocytes and thrombocytes but it’s mostly plasma, with waste products and antibodies, with coagulation occurring within – within – within

(factor V, plasminogen, protein C)

not quickly enough.

The left lung has fewer lobes to make room for the heart

(his heart)

the vagus nerve controlling the heart, the lungs, the digestive tract, maybe that’s where the fluttering in one’s gut comes from when one’s heart

(his heart)

is affected, is influenced, is impacted

(impact)

and sound travels more slowly than light so images reach the eyes before the sound of the

(pop)

and the sound of the

(scream)

and the sound of the

(thud)

and gravity and coefficient of friction and there’s a

(crack)

 of an ankle, none of which matters.

Pain is nothing when there’s adrenaline

(on top of cocaine)

and distance is nothing when there’s motivation and Anderson doing CPR does he even know how to do CPR

(is it compression only now?)

with the rain washing away blood

(five liters)

and how could a bullet

(diameter is rarely exactly nine millimeters)

do that much damage?

It’s a Luger, maybe

(does it matter)

and George is telling Anderson not to stop and someone

(Donovan)

is stopping him and he could overpower her

(easily)

but even Gerald is shaking his head

(I’m sorry)

and Molly will be doing the autopsy and

(no)

and and and

(no)

and John Watson’s lifeless, bloody body lies on the ground while

(no)

Sherlock Holmes

(just in shock, is all)

dies.

 

 

 

(fin.)


End file.
